Over the years, paddle boards, surfing boards and sail boards have evolved from 12 and 14 foot solid mahogany carvings and hollow wood laminates to today's modern, ultra light polyurethane foam and fiberglass composition structures. Typically, a modern surfboard will range from approximately five feet to seven feet or more in length and be formed of an ultra lightweight foam core reinforced with one or more longitudinal laminated wood "stringers" shaped to specifically designed contours prior to being encased in a thin, lightweight layer of fiberglass reinforced resin. Though the body of this application will primarily discuss the present invention in the context of surfboards, those skilled in the art will appreciate that modern day paddleboards, sailboards, kneeboards and the like are formed in essentially the same manner.
The reduction in size and weight associated with this modern surfboard construction has resulted in substantial increases in the maneuverability and controllability of the surfboard itself. Along with this change in construction, the overall shape of surfboards has evolved into a highly specialized configuration which further enhances the controllability and maneuverability of the surfboard when in use. Typically, the surfboard silhouette is shaped to resemble a symmetrical projectile having a pointed "nose" or front tip which gradually broadens to a maximum width at or near the midpoint of the longitudinal extent of the board before smoothly tapering to a somewhat broad rear base having any of a variety of symmetrical tail configurations ranging from blunt or "squash tail" through indented "swallowtail" designs to pointed "pintail" configurations. Viewed longitudinal in cross section, the "nose" or forward tip of the surfboard gently curves upward from about the midsection or first third of the board to the most forward extent, while the somewhat broader rear end or "tail" remains relatively flat.
Though most modern day surfboards are provided with from 1 to 4 vertically aligned tail fins or keel-like structures, known in the surfing vernacular as a "skag", a significant influence on the control and maneuverability of the surfboard is provided by the individual, longitudinal, horizontal edge configurations or "rails". When viewed in perpendicular cross section, the "rails" present a sharp, low drag angle in contact with the surface of the wave much like the edges of a conventional snow ski. The corresponding upper surface of each "rail" is smoothly radiused into the top or "deck" of the board upon which the surfboard operator stands. The underside or "belly" of the board typically is formed in either a flat or shallow V-section to further enhance speed and maneuverability by reducing drag.
In spite of these benefits, a significant drawback to the lightweight fiberglass encased foam structures of modern day surfboards and the like is their susceptibility to damage from abrasive materials, cracking, stress fractures and impact. Such damage does more than merely detract from the visual appearance of these relatively expensive athletic apparatus. Rather, the areas most vulnerable to such damage, the side "rails", are essential for effective control of the surfboard in the water. Disruption of the carefully crafted contours of the "rail" edges through damage causes unwanted drag which affects the balance, maneuverability and performance of the surfboard. Moreover, cracks and impact damage tend to focus the stresses of the board to the damaged area causing the injury to grow and expose more of the fragile porous foam inner core. As a result, the exposed core of a damaged surfboard is prone to the absorption of sea water which dramatically changes the symmetrical balance and handling of the board.
In the past, the majority of such damage was incurred through contact with rocks and other hard obstacles located on the sea shore when an unattended board was washed ashore by wave action after the rider was thrown from the board or lost his or her balance. However, modern day surfers utilize a tether to strap the surfboard to one of their ankles in order to prevent this occurrence. As a result, the majority of damage to modern day surfboards is incurred during storage and transit.
For example, conventional surfboard racks utilized to transport surfboards on the roofs of cars or trucks utilize clamps which may crush or stress fracture the thin fiberglass skin of the board. Additionally, mass transportation and air travel may subject the relatively large and awkward surfboards to a number of violent impacts and severe abrasive injuries. Windsurfers, sailboards and the like which are substantially identical in construction to surfboards, only larger, are prone to suffer the same forms of damage.
Prior art methods at dealing with these problems have tended to involve relatively heavy, bulky, rigid surfboard cases provided with collapsible foam liners which encase the board much like a modern day camera or guitar case. Aside from the bulk and expense of these rigid surfboard transportation cases, a serious drawback is the inability to store the case itself in a convenient location after the surfboard has been removed for use. Moreover, the upper "deck" surface of most surfboards typically is coated with a layer of high melting temperature wax to repel water and enhance the operator's ability to impart control inputs into the board utilizing his or her feet when standing on the board. This wax may be removed by the foam liner and invariably accumulates beach sand and grit which may be transferred to the foam liner and hinges of the rigid case, possibly scratching the surface of the board or interfering with the operation of the case. Such rigid cases are also difficult to mount on conventional automobile surfboard roof racks, especially when stacked in tandem which is a common occurrence with unprotected boards.
An alternative protective device currently in use is a surfboard bag formed of a woven fabric material and contoured to completely enclose the surfboard prior to closing the bag with a drawstring. Though effective at absorbing minor impacts, such soft surfboard bags provide little if any protection from the major impacts commonly associated with surfboard transportation and accidental dropping in transit or storage. Moreover, they provide no protection from the compressive or stress cracking forces associated with conventional surfboard roof racks. Additionally, surfboard bags also make contact with the waxed upper surface of the surfboard and may accumulate wax and grit on their inner surfaces or remove wax from the surfboard "deck."
Accordingly, it is principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for effectively protecting the critical longitudinal horizontal control edge surfaces about the circumference of a conventional, modern day surfboard.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for protecting the circumferential horizontal control edge surfaces of a surfboard that will not contact or alter the waxed upper surface of the board when in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for protecting the horizontal control surfaces of a surfboard that can be used in conjunction with a conventional soft surfboard bag or surfboard transporting roof rack.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for protecting the horizontal control edge surfaces of a conventional surfboard that can be mounted or removed from the surfboard simply and easily and is capable of repeated usage.
Moreover, it is a further additional object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for protecting the horizontal control edge surfaces of a surfboard which can be stored conveniently in a minimum of space when not in use.